


A Drop In The Ocean

by velvetjinx



Series: Secret Keeper [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, MCU kink bingo 2017, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Sub Drop, Submissive Steve Rogers, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: In reality, Maria should have seen this coming.





	A Drop In The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo 2017, bingo square 4.

In the end, it felt like it was inevitable that Maria would end up with Steve Rogers wrapped in a fluffy blanket on her sofa, a cup of hot chocolate clutched in his hands as he fought back tears, but the truth was she hadn't seen it coming. Like everyone, Maria had (all evidence to the contrary) thought that Steve was pretty invulnerable to certain things. 

For example: sub drop. 

They'd had a pretty heavy session the previous evening--Steve had been begging for more and more pain, more and more humiliation, until the tears were streaming down his cheeks as Maria laid into him. Whatever demons he had were strong that evening. But after the session he'd thanked her and kissed her on the cheek, so she'd assumed he'd be okay. 

Maria knew what they said about assuming things. 

Her Sundays were usually pretty lazy unless she was needed at SHIELD, so she was still in her pajamas when there was a knock at the door of her apartment. She picked up her gun and padded softly to the door, looking out the spy hole and frowning when she saw who it was. 

She laid her gun down on the hall table and opened the door to Steve, who was wearing dark glasses, his head bowed slightly. 

“Hey, Maria,” he croaked hoarsely. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” she replied, opening the door wide enough to let him through. She led him into the living room and gestured for him to sit on the sofa. “What's up?”

Steve pulled off his glasses, and Maria could see his eyes were red and swollen from crying. “I just. I barely slept last night and when I woke up this morning… I don't know, everything just feels so hopeless. I don't even know why I try any more. What was the point in me surviving in the ice when I'm so useless?”

_Shit_ , Maria thought to herself, and shifted onto the sofa beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Have you eaten at all this morning?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “Not hungry.”

“Okay. Steve, I think you might be experiencing sub drop.”

“What's that?” he asked, frowning. 

“Sometimes, especially after a scene as heavy as the one we had last night, the drop in endorphins and adrenaline will cause you to feel like this the following day, or even up to two or three days later. What you need to know is that it's not your fault, and the things your brain tells you today are completely wrong. You're not useless, and things aren't hopeless, I promise.” She smiled softly at him. “Do you like chocolate?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay. Mistress’s orders, you're staying here today and you're going to eat junk food and watch stupid movies all day. Okay?”

“Okay,” Steve replied with a watery smile. 

“First things first, though. Wait here.” Maria went through to the hall closet and pulled out the softest, fluffiest blanket she owned. She took it back to the living room and helped Steve wrap himself up in it. “Okay. I'm gonna go make you some hot chocolate to drink, but I won't be gone long.”

She went through to the kitchen and began heating the milk. As it heated, she took a few blocks of her secret stash of Godiva chocolate through to Steve. His eyes widened when she handed them to him, and she motioned for him to eat them. As he savored the tasty confectionary, she went back through to the kitchen and finished making the hot chocolate. She brought the mugs of steaming liquid into the living room, handing one to Steve. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, and Maria smiled as she sat next to him, reaching for the remote. 

“You're welcome. Want to watch some Disney?”

“I like _Lilo and Stitch_.”

Maria grinned and got up to put the DVD in the player. When she returned to the sofa, she pulled Steve in to snuggle against her. 

“Feel any better?” she asked. 

Steve nodded. “Getting there.”

It became a tradition between the two of them--after every Saturday night session, Steve would go to Maria’s the following day and they'd snuggle up on the sofa to watch Disney movies. Sometimes they'd change it up a bit and watch a romcom, but always something light-hearted. 

Steve never made a move on her, and Maria was glad. She would have hated to turn him down--to ruin the friendship they had. As it was, she was honored that Steve trusted her with this part of himself, a part that no one else got to see. 

It was just another secret to keep.


End file.
